


Gefährliche Begierde

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [11]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage with chains, Bottoming!Wraith, Cock Rings, Deutsch | German, Dominance, Dominant!Human, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orders, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sharing Life-Force, Spanking, Submission, Submissive!Wraith, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Patricius ist der beeindruckende Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes, aber er ist auch jemand mit verborgenen Begierden und geheimen Sehnsüchten, die er oft verstecken muss. Es gibt allerdings einen bestimmten Mann, der fähig ist, sein Verlangen zu befriedigen und ihn wirklich glücklich zu machen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verborgene Sehnsüchte

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die Geschichte von Commander Patricius und dem Runner Tordir. Ich habe mich entschieden, das englische Wort 'Runner' beizubehalten, da die Übersetzung 'Läufer' oder gar 'Gejagter' mir nicht passend erschien. Meine Commander sind alle sehr unterschiedlich und ich wollte eine Geschichte über ein Paar schreiben, bei dem der Wraith einmal nicht der dominante Partner ist.  
> In dieser Geschichte ist die Sprache etwas derber, als ihr es von mir gwohnt seid, aber es passt zu den beiden und ich versuche, so authentisch wie möglich zu schreiben. Es war eine Herausforderung und ich hoffe, Ihr mögt diese ungewöhnliche Geschichte so gerne wie die anderen!
> 
> Die Bedeutung des Namens Tordir ist 'Wald'
> 
> Alles, was zwischen Patricius und Tordir geschieht ist zu 100% freiwillig und in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das Dart huschte über den dunkelblauen Himmel und sank dabei immer tiefer, bis es fast den Boden berührte und von den Bäumen und Büschen verborgen wurde, die ihre schwarzen Schatten nach oben reckten und ihre Äste und Zweige als Sichtschutz für das Dart anboten, das jetzt auf einer kleinen Lichtung landete und dabei die Flugkünste der Person im Cockpit zur Schau stellte.

Nach einem Moment erstarben die Turbinen und die Lichter verlöschten. Nach einer weiteren Minute öffnete sich die Pilotenkanzel und der Pilot kletterte hinaus. Ein paar Minuten lang stand er einfach neben seinem Dart und suchte nach Anzeichen, dass seine Ankunft von irgendjemandem bemerkt worden war.

Als der Pilot nichts anderes als die beruhigenden Geräusche der kleinen Tiere und der raschelnden Blätter wahrnahm, ließ er ein leises, zufriedenes Knurren ertönen, schloss die Pilotenkanzel wieder und aktivierte mit der Fernbedienung ein Kraftfeld, das sich schützend um sein Dart legte.  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf sein Flugzeug, drehte er sich um und marschierte zielstrebig durch die dunkle Wildnis, begierig darauf, sein Ziel möglichst schnell zu erreichen.

Er hatte drei Monate lang gewartet, hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, aber jetzt würde er endlich bekommen, wonach er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, was er so sehr brauchte und wollte.

Der Wraith eilte einen schmalen, überwucherten Pfad entlang und verschmolz dabei mühelos mit seiner Umgebung, wurde zu dem alten Jäger, der er einmal gewesen war, mit Instinkten und Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die kein anderes lebendes Wesen in der Pegasus-Galaxis jemals erlangen würde.  
Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn wie das hungrige Maul eines riesigen Monsters und die Lichtung lag wieder still und verlassen da, bis auf das Dart am Rande von ihr, das mit einer Geduld und Ruhe darauf wartete, dass sein Besitzer irgendwann zu ihm zurückkommen würde, die kein Lebewesen jemals haben würde.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Commander Patricius schritt unruhig in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, dabei immer wieder vor Ungeduld, Ärger und Unsicherheit knurrend.

Er war spät dran. Was, wenn er gar nicht kam, so wie er es versprochen hatte?

Patricius war beinahe so alt wie sein oberster Vorgesetzter selbst, nicht ganz zehntausend Jahre alt, aber er war in dem Chaos aufgewachsen, das dem blutigen Krieg mit den Antikern gefolgt war und hatte die Nachwehen des Krieges selbst miterlebt und er hatte immer gewusst, was er wollte und wie er das, was er wollte, bekommen konnte.

Aber jetzt fühlte er sich wieder einmal so unsicher, wie er es sich jedes verdammte Mal fühlte, bevor _er_ endlich kam. Patricius hatte den Verdacht, dass _er_ das mit Absicht tat, ihn hinhielt, damit er ganz kribblig vor Unsicherheit und Zweifel sein und alles tun würde, was _er_ von ihm verlangte, wenn _er_ endlich auftauchte.

Patricius ballte die Fäuste und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch vom Eingang zu diesem versteckten Ort hörte, drehte er sich so hastig um, dass sein Mantel um seine langen, schlanken Beine schwang, und ihm die langen, weißen Haare um den Kopf wirbelten und ins Gesicht fielen. Normalerweise trug er seine Haare in der Frisur, die bei seinen Brüdern sehr beliebt war, offen über den Rücken fallend, aber mit zwei dicken zurückgebundenen Strähnen an jeder Seite, damit ihm die Haare nicht in die Augen fielen. Aber _er_ wollte, dass er sie ungebändigt und offen trug und Patricius wusste, dass er _seinen_ Befehlen besser gehorchte. Er warf seine Haare über die Schulter zurück und starrte den Mann an, der in der Tür zu dem Versteck stand, das jemand in einem der Keller unterhalb eines alten Antiker-Vorpostens vor sehr langer Zeit gebaut hatte.

Der Runner stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn mit einem völlig ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Er füllte die Türöffnung fast vollständig aus, wie er so mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand, wie üblich nur mit einer schwarzen Lederhose und einer schwarzen, ärmellosen Lederweste mit nichts darunter bekleidet. Sein lockiges, schwarzes Haar war kürzer als beim letzten Mal, es ringelte sich im Nacken und in der Stirn und bedeckte an den Seiten nur knapp die Ohren.  
Patricius konnte die Stoppeln eines Drei-Tage-Bartes auf den sonnengebräunten Wangen und dem markanten Kinn erkennen, und ein Schauer erwartungsvoller Vorfreude rieselte seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Diese Stoppeln würden bald über seine weiche Haut schaben, an Stellen, an denen niemand sonst Kratzer hinterlassen durfte, so wie es der Runner sehr bald tun würde.

Der Mensch hatte fast so viele Tätowierungen wie Wraith sie normalerweise hatten, sie umschlossen seine Oberarme, betonten seine breite Brust und den Bauch mit den festen Muskelpaketen, schwarze Tinte, die die braune Haut mit den zahllosen weißen Narben, die seinen Oberkörper kreuz und quer durchzogen, verzierte. All diese Tätowierungen und Narben erzählten die Geschichte einer Person, die jetzt schon seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren ein Runner war.  
Patricius wusste, dass auf dem Rücken des Runners ebenfalls etliche Narben waren, er kannte sie alle, hatte sie viele Male liebkost, jede einzelne Narbe mit Hingabe gestreichelt, genauso wie jedes Tattoo, das die Haut seines ungewöhnlichen Liebhabers verzierte, und er grub seine Nägel beinahe schmerzhaft in seine sensiblen Handflächen, um nicht die Hände nach den sichtbaren Zeichen der Karriere des Menschen als einer der Runner, die niemand zu besiegen vermochte, auszustrecken.

Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, seinen Liebhaber zu berühren, bis dieser es ihm sagte, und Patricius würde nichts tun, was den Runner dazu veranlassen konnte, ihn augenblicklich wieder zu verlassen, ohne sein Verlangen gestillt zu haben und so blieb er stehen wo er war und wartete darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machte. Als der Mensch allerdings einfach weiter in der Tür stehen blieb und ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen anstarrte, ohne etwas von dem, was er dachte, preiszugeben, schnarrte der Wraith schließlich: „Du bist spät dran!“ Seine zitternde Stimme strafte seiner Worte Lügen und verriet deutlich seine Erleichterung über die zwar späte, aber doch schlussendliche Ankunft, obwohl er versuchte, diese Erleichterung unter gespieltem Zorn zu verbergen.

„Kein Problem. Wenn Du nicht mehr in der Stimmung bist, Commander Patricius, dann werde ich einfach wieder gehen“, antwortete der Runner, und der Spott in seiner weichen, dunklen Stimme, zeigte ganz deutlich, dass er wusste, dass sein verspätetes Auftauchen nichts geändert hatte, und dass das auch in Zukunft so sein würde. Der Mensch wusste haargenau, dass Patricius ihm hörig war, und dass er tun konnte, was immer er wollte. Er drehte sich um und tat so, als ob er wieder gehen wollte und Patricius schluckte hörbar.

„Nein, bitte verlass mich nicht, Tordir!“ Beeilte er sich auszurufen. Tordir wandte sich nicht um, aber er blieb stehen. Er sah ihn nur über die Schulter hinweg an. „Bitte mich ganz lieb darum, Patricius“, befahl er und seine Stimme war genauso ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

Patricius sank auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Bitte, Tordir, verlass mich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich verärgert habe. Bitte, ich brauche Dich“, flüsterte er in der Hoffnung, dass er genug gesagt hatte, um seinen Liebhaber zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Er konnte die Augen seines Geliebten nachdenklich auf sich ruhen fühlen und wusste, dass Tordir jetzt seine Lippen auf seine typische Art geschürzt hatte, aber er wagte es nicht, nach oben zu blicken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte Tordir sich um und betrat das Zimmer. Der Runner kam zu ihm und legte seine schwieligen Finger unter sein Kinn, um es anzuheben. Der Griff war grob, beinahe schmerzhaft, aber Patricius zuckte nicht zurück. Er wollte es so, er sehnte sich danach, von seinem Liebhaber so behandelt zu werden und der Runner wusste das nur zu gut.

„Solltest Du es jemals wieder wagen, so etwas zu sagen, werde ich Dich verlassen!“ Sagte er in einem leisen, gefährlichen Tonfall und Patricius starrte in die dunkel-braunen Augen seines Liebhabers und wagte nicht zu atmen. „Es tut mir leid, Tordir“, murmelte er noch einmal und senkte den Blick.

„Das sollte es besser auch, Patricius. Du warst ein böser Junge und wirst mich zur Strafe 'Meister' nennen, bis ich es Dir wieder erlaube, mich mit meinem Namen anzureden, verstanden?“

Patricius nickte mit dem Kopf und der Griff um sein Kinn wurde fester.

„Ich habe Deine Antwort nicht gehört, Wraith!“ Knurrte der Runner und Patricius sagte schnell: „Verstanden, Meister!“

Tordir hatte ihm bisher nur einige wenige Male befohlen, ihn 'Meister' zu nennen, als er wirklich sauer gewesen war und Patricius schluckte noch einmal, da er wusste, dass er jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein musste, da Tordir ihn ansonsten bestrafen würde, indem er ihn unbefriedigt ließ.

Das hatte er nur einmal ganz am Anfang ihrer 'Beziehung' getan, wenn man das, was sie miteinander teilten, überhaupt als Beziehung bezeichnen konnte und Patricius war beinahe verrückt geworden, und hatte sich zwei Monate lang halb wahnsinnig vor Verlangen so sehr nach ihrer nächsten Begegnung gesehnt, dass es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitet hatte.

„Gut. Ausziehen!“ Kam der harsche Befehl und der Runner ließ sein Kinn los. Patricius blieb auf den Knien und schälte sich aus seinem Mantel und zog seine Kleider aus, obwohl sich das in dieser Position als ziemlich schwierig gestaltete.

„Du könntest ein bisschen mehr Grazie und Begeisterung an den Tag legen, sonst komme ich vielleicht noch auf die Idee, dass Du nicht möchtest, dass ich bleibe, Wraith!“ bemerkte sein menschlicher Liebhaber ironisch und Patricius unterdrückte nur mit Mühe sein frustriertes Knurren und versuchte, sich mit so viel Anmut auszuziehen, wie es ihm in kniender Stellung möglich war.  
Dann kniete er nackt vor seinem immer noch bekleideten Liebhaber und erschauerte leicht, als seine erhitzte Haut ungeschützt der kühlen Luft ausgesetzt war.

Er hatte bei seiner Ankunft mehrere Kerzen angezündet und ihr flackerndes Licht ließ seine blasse Haut bläulich schimmern und betonte seine eigenen Tattoos noch zusätzlich. Sein langes, silbriges Haar fiel wie ein seidiger Wasserfall über seinen Rücken und er bleckte unbewusst die Zähne, als ihm der starke Duft menschlicher Erregung in die Nase und seine Sensor-Schlitze stieg. Gut, sein Meister hatte sich genauso sehr nach ihm gesehnt wie er selbst sich nach seinem Liebhaber. Er würde ihn nicht verlassen, weil er sich viel zu sehr nach der Befriedigung seiner eigenen Lust sehnte.

Tordir verschwendete nun auch keine Zeit mehr. Er öffnete seine Hose und griff nach einer dicken Strähne von Patricius' Haar, um seinen Kopf näher an seinen Schritt heranzuziehen. „Blas' mir einen!“ Befahl er und Patricius gehorchte glücklich, begierig danach, seinen Mund mit dem dicken und langen Schwanz seines Geliebten zu füllen, dem einzigen Wesen, das in der Lage war, ihn völlig zu befriedigen. Er wusste genau, wie er seinem Runner, - seinem Meister - Vergnügen bereiten konnte, hatte es schon unzählige Male getan und er war froh, dass Tordir ihm erlaubte, auf diese Weise sein freches Benehmen wieder gutzumachen. Er entspannte seine Kehle und schluckte so viel von dem beeindruckenden brettharten Schwanz wie es ihm jetzt am Anfang möglich war und Tordir stöhnte vor Lust und grub seine Finger fester in sein Haar, während er schnell und fest in den willigen Mund stieß. Patricius leckte und saugte und umschlängelte die nasse Spitze mit seiner Zunge, um ihr noch mehr Nässe zu entlocken, während er dem Grunzen und Stöhnen seines Geliebten lauschte, das ihm bewies, wie viel Vergnügen er seinem Liebhaber bereitete.

Er fühlte, wie sein Meister sich dem Höhepunkt näherte und er leckte über den Schlitz an der Spitze und stippte seine Zunge hinein, da seine Zunge zum Glück so beweglich war, dass er das konnte, obwohl die pochende Härte tief in seinem Mund vergraben war. Tordir stieß seine Hüften beinahe verzweifelt nach vorne und schrie erstickt auf. Patricius erstickte beinahe, als die salzige Erfüllung des Runners wieder und wieder heiß und nass seine Kehle hinunter schoss. Er schluckte und schluckte und fühlte sich ganz schwindlig, weil ihm keine Zeit mehr zum Luftholen blieb.

Seine Klauenhand wollte nach seinem eigenen harten Schwanz greifen, aber bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, stieß Tordirs Hand sie zur Seite. „Ich habe Dir nicht erlaubt, Dich selbst anzufassen, Wraith! Du wirst nicht eher kommen, als bis ich Dir befehle zu kommen, Wraith!“ Schnarrte sein Meister, die Stimme immer noch heiser von seinem intensiven Höhepunkt und Patricius schluckte ein letztes Mal und zog dann vorsichtig den Kopf zurück.

„Ja, mein Meister. Es tut mir leid, Meister“, brachte er irgendwie heraus, zutiefst erleichtert darüber, dass Tordir ihn heute Nacht nicht unbefriedigt lassen würde, wenigstens nicht, wenn er ein guter Junge war und tat, was Tordir ihm befahl. Er hatte sich so lange nach dieser besonderen Nacht gesehnt und er würde es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Tordir sich dazu entschied, ihn damit zu bestrafen, dass er ihn unbefriedigt ließ. Er starrte auf den Beweis von Tordirs Manneskraft vor seinem Gesicht, immer noch halb hart und beeindruckend in seiner Größe und Länge und er starrte darauf und sehnte sich danach, diesen Beweis von Tordirs Männlichkeit tief in sich vergraben zu fühlen, bis Tordir schmerzhaft an seinen Haaren zog und er den Kopf heben musste, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

Tordir betrachtete sein Gesicht, die wunderschöne Ranke, die sein linkes Auge umrahmte und das kleine, getrimmte Ziegenbärtchen, das jetzt ziemlich zerzaust war und in dem noch Tropfen der menschlichen Ekstase glitzerten und er schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was er sah, denn er zog an Patricius' Haar, bis der Wraith taumelnd und vor Schmerzen an seiner Kopfhaut stöhnend auf die Füße kam.

Tordir schlang einen Arm um ihn, zog ihn dicht an seinen Körper und eroberte seine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während seine Lederkleidung an Patricius nackter Haut rieb. Patricius klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer solch verzweifelten Sehnsucht, dass Tordirs Kuss für einen Augenblick zärtlich und sanft wurde und ihm damit zeigte, dass er ihn genauso vermisst und sich ebenso sehr nach ihm gesehnt hatte.

Aber der Augenblick des Verstehens und der Zärtlichkeit war schnell vorüber und Tordir stieß ihn von sich und in Richtung des Bettes auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Knie Dich aufs Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand!“ Befahl er und Patricius gehorchte, ohne zu zögern. Sein erregter Schwanz zuckte glücklich in dem Wissen, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Er erklomm die Matratze und kniete sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf das Bett, während er sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützte. Tordir folgte ihm und fesselte ihm die Handgelenke mit den Ketten, die an der Wand befestigt waren, noch einmal überprüfend, dass Patricius sich nicht selbst würde befreien können. Patricius atmete schwerer vor Vorfreude, aber als Tordir etwas um seinen schmerzhaft erregten Schwanz befestigte, stöhnte er frustriert auf und zog verzweifelt an den Ketten, die ihn an die Wand fesselten.

Der Runner lachte erfreut und sein warmer, weicher Atem kitzelte Patricius am Ohr. „Du erinnerst Dich sicher daran, dass Du nicht eher kommen darfst, als bis ich es Dir befehle, Wraith. Dieser nette Penis-Ring wird sicherstellen, dass Du keine Probleme damit haben wirst, meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, mein lieber Patricius“, stellte er mit trockener, spöttischer Stimme fest. „Du warst ein böser Junge, Patricius. Sag mir, was ich mit Dir machen soll!“

Patricius zog erneut an den Ketten. „Ich war ein böser Junge und muss bestraft werden, mein Meister!“ presste er hervor, verrückt vor Verlangen und halb wahnsinnig, weil er kurz vorm Explodieren war und der Penis-Ring ihn daran hinderte. „Ich muss von Dir bestraft werden, Meister!“

„Allerdings, Wraith! Und wie Du bestraft werden wirst!“ Die Matratze bewegte sich unter Tordirs Gewicht, als er ein Stück von ihm abrückte und Patricius hörte, wie er seinen schweren Ledergürtel aus seiner Hose zog.

Patricius leckte sich die Lippen, immer noch den Geschmack der salzigen Erfüllung seines menschlichen Liebhabers auf der Zunge schmeckend, während er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Der erste Schlag auf seinen nackten Hintern ließ ihn trotzdem zusammenzucken und ihm entschlüpfte ein überraschtes Stöhnen. Tordir schlug von Anfang an schnell und hart zu, Schlag um Schlag hagelte gnadenlos auf seinen Hintern herunter, bis dieser vor Schmerz lichterloh brannte und er biss sich die Lippe blutig und schwelgte stöhnend und grunzend in der köstlichen Pein.  
Sein Geist fühlte sich leicht und benommen an und sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Erlösung, als ihn jeder Schlag näher an den Abgrund brachte, ohne dass er wirklich Erfüllung fand, weil der Penis-Ring ihn davon abhielt, Erfüllung zu finden. Er wusste, dass er sehr bald betteln würde, ohne sich um seinen Ruf auch nur im Geringsten zu scheren. Er brauchte das hier, brauchte es mehr, als er jemals etwas in seinem Leben gebraucht hatte und sein Liebhaber wusste das.

„Bitte, mein Meister, ich muss kommen, bitte, lass mich kommen!“ Bettelte er beinahe schluchzend aber Tordir lachte nur. Patricius konnte seine erneute Erregung riechen, konnte sie in seinem atemlosen Lachen hören. „Du wirst kommen, wenn ich Lust dazu habe, Dich kommen zu lassen, Wraith. Und gerade jetzt habe ich Lust, Dich zu bestrafen, indem ich Dich nicht kommen lasse!“ Er schlug ihn ein letztes Mal mit seinem Gürtel und diesmal konnte Patricius seine schmerzerfüllten Schreie nicht mehr zurückhalten und brüllte laut auf, als der Gürtel seinen brennenden Hintern noch einmal traf.

Tordir warf den Gürtel auf die Seite und rückte näher an ihn heran, um die Ketten zu lösen. Er drückte solange gegen die Schulterblätter des Wraith, bis Patricius wie ein Hund vor ihm kniete, das schmerzende Hinterteil hoch in die Luft gereckt. Tordir nahm die Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel, die auf dem Kopfende des Bettes stand und Patricius war zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass der Runner nicht vorhatte, ihn unvorbereitet zu nehmen, obwohl er vermutlich nicht viel Zeit mit dem Weiten verschwenden würde und ihn nur so viel dehnen würde, wie es unbedingt notwendig war. Er hatte recht gehabt, denn Tordir schob nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei Finger tief in seinen brennenden Hintern und rieb dabei hart über die sensible Stelle in seinem Innern. Patricius schrie erneut auf und stemmte seine Hände und seine Knie verzweifelt in die Matratze in dem Versuch, dem rüden Eindringen nicht auszuweichen.

Tordir beugte den Kopf zu seinem Ohr hinunter. „Ich könnte Dich markieren, Wraith. Ich könnte Dich beißen und sicher stellen, dass jeder in dieser Galaxis weiß, dass Du mir gehörst, Patricius“, wisperte er heiser in sein Ohr und Patricius zuckte zusammen und versuchte, den Kopf von dem Mund dicht an seiner Kehle wegzuziehen.

„Nein, bitte tu das nicht!“ Bettelte er und Tordir lachte wieder und knabberte mit seinen Zähnen an Patricius schweißfeuchter Haut. „Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, wenn ich das tun will, Patricius, und eigentlich willst Du das auch gar nicht. Du gehörst mir und Du weißt das. Du hast nur Angst, dass jemand etwas über Deine wahren Begierden herausfinden könnte und Du dann Dein Gesicht verlierst“, stellte er fest, während seine Finger Patricius zielstrebig weiteten. Patricius stöhnte hilflos unter dem doppelten Ansturm der Gefühle, als er spielerisch zubiss.

„Bitte, markiere mich nicht, mein Meister“, flüsterte er noch einmal. „Ich werde ein braver Junge sein und alles tun, was Du willst, aber bitte, tu das nicht!“ Tordir leckte über seine Haut aber dann ließ er von seiner Kehle ab und knabberte stattdessen an seinem empfindsamen Ohrläppchen. „Nachdem Du mich so nett darum gebeten hast, werde ich es nicht tun – dieses Mal jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen, Patricius“, murmelte er in sein sensibles Ohr und fuhr mit der Zunge in seine Ohrmuschel, während er seine Finger wegzog. Er rieb seine pochende Länge mit dem Gleitmittel ein und versenkte sich mit einem einzigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag tief in den willigen, zitternden Körper. Patricius stöhnte, als Tordir über seine empfindsamste Stelle rieb und wimmerte vor schmerzendem, unerfüllten Verlangen. Tordir hatte endlich Mitleid mit ihm und löste den Penis-Ring von seinem brettharten Schwanz.

Er fing an, ihn zu stoßen, zog sich zurück, bis nur noch die pulsierende Spitze in ihm steckte und stieß dann wieder tief in ihn hinein, immer wieder, langsam und gleichmäßig, dabei jedes Mal über seine empfindsamste Stelle reibend. Patricius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie und stöhnte und knurrte bei jedem Stoß. Tordir grub die Finger in seine Hüften, um ihn festzuhalten und bewegte sich härter und schneller, als er zum zweiten Mal Erfüllung suchte und Patricius erschauerte bei jedem heftigen Eindringen, als er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte.

„Denk dran – Du darfst erst kommen, wenn ich Dir erlaube zu kommen, Wraith!“ Flüsterte der Runner in sein Ohr und seine Stimme war rau und heiser vor Lust und Begierde. „Ja, mein Meister“, wimmerte Patricius in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zurückzuhalten und der Hoffnung, dass der Runner ihm bald erlauben würde zu kommen, weil er nicht wusste, wie lange er sich noch würde zurückhalten können.

„Bitte, mein Meister, bitte, es tut weh, bitte lass mich kommen!“ Würgte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und sein nasser Schwanz zuckte und pochte heftig vor schmerzhafter Erregung. „Es tut weh, mein Meister, bitte!“ Tordir rammte sich jetzt förmlich in ihn hinein, hart, schnell und gnadenlos. Er ließ seine Hüfte los, biss in sein Ohr und schlang seine schwielige Hand fest um den angeschwollenen Schaft. „Jetzt, Patricius, komm für mich – jetzt!“ Befahl er, während er seinen Samen tief in den zitternden Körper des Wraith hinein pumpte.

Patricius schrie auf, als er sofort den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase erreichte und er wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, so intensiv war der Höhepunkt. Er schoss seine Erfüllung in die Finger, die ihn fest umschlungen hielten und röhrte und brüllte, während sich sein ganzer Körper unter dem unglaublichsten Orgasmus schüttelte, den er jemals erlebt hatte.

Als es endlich vorüber war, sank er schwer atmend auf die Matratze, unfähig, sich länger aufrecht zu halten. So lag er da, keuchend und japsend, wissend, dass er jetzt so wehrlos und verletzlich war wie nie zuvor, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht und er ließ sich dankbar in die samtene Dunkelheit eines der Ohnmacht ähnlichen Zustandes treiben. Das letzte, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war ein warmer und fester Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegte und ein Paar starker Arme, die ihn beschützend umfingen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Als er sich seiner Umgebung nach einer ganzen Weile wieder bewusst wurde, lag er immer noch so da, an den warmen Körper des Runners gekuschelt und Todir streichelte seinen Rücken mit überraschender Zärtlichkeit. Es geschah nicht oft, dass ihm der andere Mann Zärtlichkeit schenkte, aber jetzt schien er zu spüren, wie sehr Patricius ein wenig Zärtlichkeit brauchte und war willens, seinem Wraith-Geliebten diese Zärtlichkeit zu geben.

„Hast Du den Sender abgeschaltet?“ Murmelte er schläfrig gegen die verschwitzte Haut und der Schulter des Runners und Tordir lachte amüsiert, während er die sensiblen Stellen an seiner Wirbelsäule streichelte.

„Diese Frage kommt ein bisschen zu spät, meinst Du nicht auch, Commander?“ Fragte er ironisch. „Natürlich habe ich den Sender abgeschaltet, bevor ich auf diesen Planeten gekommen bin“, antwortete er dann mit einem Kopfschütteln über diese ziemlich dumme Frage.

Patricius entspannte sich und streckte seine Nähr-Hand aus, um die breite, behaarte Brust seines Menschen zu liebkosen, die Narben darauf mit seinen Fingerspitzen entlangfahrend. Er musste nicht hinschauen, um zu wissen, wo die Narben waren, er kannte jede einzelne von ihnen und wusste genau, wo er liebkosen musste.

„Ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken, dass Du die drei Offiziere von Germanus' Basis-Schiff nicht getötet hast“, sagte Patricius nach einer Weile zögernd, nicht sicher, wie der Runner darauf reagieren würde. Tordir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst Du nicht. Tatsache ist, dass ich eine Übereinkunft mit Germanus habe“, gab er zu und Patricius füllte den scharfen Stich der Eifersucht in seinen Eingeweiden. Er hatte nichts von irgendeiner Übereinkunft mit einem der anderen alliierten Commander gewusst.

„Was für eine Übereinkunft?“ Fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. Tordirs Hand hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor sie weiter fortfuhr, seinen Rücken zu streicheln und der Mensch drehte den Kopf, um den Wraith der in seinen Armen lag, anblicken zu können.

„Er lässt mir eine Nachricht zukommen, wenn einige seiner jungen Offiziere Lektionen benötigen, um ihre Fähigkeiten bei der Jagd zu verbessern und ich lasse mich jagen, ohne sie am Ende zu töten“, erklärte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist rein geschäftlich, kein Grund angepisst zu sein. Er weiß nichts von unserem 'Arrangement' und ich werde ihm auch nichts davon erzählen – oder jemand anderem, Patricius“, antwortete er und Patricius entspannte sich wieder etwas.

„Du tötest aber die anderen.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Tordir zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Nur, wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe. Aber ich würde niemals ein Mitglied der Allianz töten. Atlantis hat mir die Chance gegeben, mein Leben so zu leben, wie ich es möchte, indem sie den Sender so verändert haben, dass ich ihn an und abstellen kann und ich fand es sehr ehrenvoll, dass weder Colonel Sheppard, noch Dein High Commander mich dazu gezwungen haben, dem Leben, das ich führen will, zu entsagen. Deine Art jagt mich und ich jage sie. Das ist die Art und Weise, wie ich leben möchte. Ich töte die bösen Jungs, aber Deine Brüder von der Zweiten Allianz haben nichts zu befürchten. Ich hätte Dich damals töten können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte“, fügte er dann mit spöttischer Stimme hinzu.

„Ja, mein Meister“, murmelte Patricius an seiner Schulter, als er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Runner erinnerte, der über die Jahre hinweg ein talentierter Wraith-Jäger geworden war. Jeder in der Pegasus-Galaxis kannte Tordir und seine Begabung, am Leben zu bleiben, egal wie viele Wraith ihn auch jagen mochten. Vor über drei Jahren, bevor Atlantis in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt war, war Patricius einer von Tordirs Jägern gewesen und Tordir hatte ihn gefangen und besiegt.

Nach ihrem Kampf hatte Patricius zu Boden gedrückt dagelegen und war durch die Tatsache, dass der Mensch ihn besiegt hatte und quasi am Boden festnagelte unglaublich erregt gewesen. Tordir hatte gelacht und das ausgenutzt, indem er ihn vögelte, bis Patricius beinahe vergessen hatte, wer er eigentlich war.

Seitdem trafen sie sich alle zwei bis drei Monate an versteckten Orten und verbrachten dort zwei oder drei Tage miteinander, bevor Tordir zu seinem Leben als Runner zurückkehrte, das er freiwillig führte. Patricius wusste nie, wann oder wo sie sich treffen würden, es war immer Tordir, der ihm kurze Nachrichten sandte und ihm darin mitteilte, an welchem Ort sie sich zu welcher Zeit treffen würden und manchmal trieb ihn das beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Aber das war nun mal ihre Vereinbarung und er wusste, dass er seinen Geliebten verlieren würde, wenn er versuchte, daran etwas zu verändern. Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay hatten Tordir bei einer ihrer Missionen getroffen und der Wissenschaftler hatte es geschafft, den Sender so zu modifizieren, dass Tordir ihn jetzt an- und abschalten konnte, wie er es wollte.

Tordir lachte, erfreut, über die offensichtliche Eifersucht des Wraith. „Du darfst mich wieder mit meinem Namen anreden, Wraith“, sagte er und Patricius kuschelte sich enger an ihn, glücklich darüber, dass sein Meister nicht mehr länger böse auf ihn war. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Tordir ihn nach ihrem ersten, leidenschaftlichen Zusammensein verlassen würde, aber jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er noch mehr von dem bekommen würde, was er so sehr brauchte, viel mehr. Sein Meister hatte wieder gute Laune und würde sich um seine Bedürfnisse kümmern, wie es sonst niemand in der ganzen Galaxis konnte.

„Danke, Tordir“, sagte er dankbar und streichelte und küsste die Haut, an die er ran kam, begierig danach, seinem menschlichen Liebhaber zu gefallen und ihm zu beweisen, dass er auch der Einzige war, der den Runner wirklich befriedigen konnte. Er legte seine Nährhand auf die narbige Brust und Tordir ließ ein erfreutes Grunzen hören.

„Wenn Du es schaffst, mir echtes Vergnügen zu bereiten, dann erlaube ich Dir, das nächste Mal zu kommen, wann Du möchtest, Wraith!“ Ermunterte er ihn mit erregter und heiserer Stimme und Patricius' Atem beschleunigte sich nach diesem Versprechen. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Dir Vergnügen zu bereiten, Tordir“, versicherte er ihm hastig und ließ dabei den Namen seines Liebhabers auf seiner Zunge zergehen.

Er 'biss' zu und ließ seine Lebenskraft in einem sanften und stetigen Strom in den Körper seines Geliebten fließen und Tordir bog sich der Berührung entgegen und stöhnte auf vor Lust. Nach einer Weile wechselte er die Richtung, voller Sehnsucht danach, die verführerische, köstliche Stärke seines Geliebten zu kosten. Er machte das einige Male, das Nehmen und Geben glich einer sanften Welle, die langsam hin und her schwappte. Tordir zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter und küsste ihn hungrig und fordernd und ihre Zungen erforschten einander gierig und voller Hingabe.

Patricius beendete das Teilen ihrer Lebenskraft damit, dass er Tordir eine große Dosis seiner eigenen Lebenskraft schenkte und er spürte das Vergnügen und die Lust, die der Runner fühlte, als die köstliche Stärke des Wraith in seinen Körper floss. Er war frisch genährt und konnte seinem Geliebten viel seiner eigenen Stärke schenken. Er sorgte immer dafür, dass er frisch genährt war, wenn sie sich trafen. Als er sich schließlich von ihm löste, hob Tordir seine Nährhand zu seinem Mund, leckte das Enzym ab und liebkoste das sensible Nährorgan mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, während seine Bartstoppeln über die weiche Haut seiner Handfläche schabte und Patricius stöhnte mit neuer Lust und Erregung.

„Auf den Rücken!“ Befahl Tordir atemlos und Patricius rollte sich auf den Rücken und stellte seine erregte Männlichkeit zur Schau, die stolz in die Luft ragte. Tordir nahm seine Arme und fesselte seine Handgelenke wieder mit den Ketten an die Wand, bevor er das gleiche mit Patricius' Knöchel machte und sie mit den Ketten fesselte, die am Fußende des Bettes angebracht waren. Patricus lag mit weit gespreizten Armen und Beinen an die Wand und das Bett gefesselt da und beobachtete, wie der Runner ein weiches Stück Stoff aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Er schluckte hart, als sein Liebhaber seine Augen mit der Augenbinde bedeckte und Schauer der Vorfreude rannen seinen Rücken hinunter.

Die Matratze bewegte sich, als der Runner es sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln bequem machte und seinen Kopf zu dem Schwanz des Wraith hinunter beugte.

„Du hast mir echtes Vergnügen bereitet, Patricius. Dafür wirst Du belohnt, indem Du dieses Mal kommen darfst, wann immer Du möchtest“, erklärte er und begann, die Tropfen von der Spitze abzulecken, die das Teilen ihrer Lebenskraft ihm schon entlockt hatte.  
Patricius stöhnte und bog seine Hüften durch, um mehr von diesen wundervollen Gefühlen zu erfahren und Tordir lachte und nahm die stolze Männlichkeit fest in den Mund, die glücklich zuckte, als er noch einmal über den Schlitz leckte.

„Hm, Du schmeckst so gut, Wraith!“ Schnurrte Tordir und saugte das erregte Glied tief in seine Kehle, während er gleichzeitig seine Finger tief in ihm versenkte und Patricius schrie laut auf und zerrte an den Ketten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und erschauerte vor Lust und Vergnügen. „Ich liebe Deinen Geschmack, so nach Moschus und so sehr nach Wraith“, murmelte er und bewegte den Kopf an dem harten Schaft auf und ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Patricius sich stöhnend und keuchend unter dem Mund, der ihm so viel Lust bereitete, zuckte und wand. Tordir streichelte die sensible Stelle tief in seinem Innern im Rhythmus seiner Mundbewegungen und Patricius versuchte verzweifelt der süßen Folter standzuhalten, aber er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war. Tordir war ein wahrer Meister darin, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen und ihn gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern zu verwöhnen und er näherte sich viel zu rasch seinem Höhepunkt und noch viel schneller, weil er wusste, dass er diesmal kommen durfte, wann er wollte, ohne auf die Erlaubnis warten zu müssen.

Tordir spürte seinen inneren Kampf und lachte erneut. „Du bist so nah dran, Wraith. Ich kann es fühlen, ich kann es riechen – alles in Dir schreit nach Erlösung, Du musst einfach nur loslassen“, neckte er ihn und Patricius verlor seinen Kampf, als er die selbstzufriedenen Worte hörte. Er schrie seine Lust und Ekstase laut heraus, als er seinen Samen tief in die willige Kehle pumpte und Tordir schien keinerlei Probleme mit seinem Atem zu haben, er schluckte den Beweis seiner Befriedigung, bis Patricius nichts mehr zu geben hatte und er nach Luft schnappend zurück auf die Matratze sank.

Tordir setzte sich auf und nahm den Wraith, der unter seinem starken Körper gefangen und an das Bett gefesselt war mit einer einzigen heftigen Bewegung seiner Hüften. Er rammte seinen harten Schwanz in den zitternden Körper seines befriedigten Wraith-Geliebten und stützte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten von Patricius' Kopf auf. Er veränderte den Winkel seiner Stöße, und bewegte sich gnadenlos vor und zurück, bis er die sensible Stelle des Wraith mit jedem Stoß stimulierte.

Patricius wimmerte, weil die neue Stimulation tief in seinem Innern beinahe zu intensiv war, um sie zu ertragen. „Du wirst noch einmal für mich kommen, Patricius! Hörst Du?“ Befahl ihm Tordir, während er sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt mit jedem Stoß unaufhaltsam näherte.

„Ja, mein Meister, das werde ich!“ Presste er hervor, den Runner unbewusst als seinen Meister anerkennend. Tordir knurrte zufrieden und rammte seinen harten Schwanz wieder und wieder in ihn hinein, bis das gnadenlose Hämmern gegen seine sensibelste Stelle und das Wissen, wie sehr der menschliche Runner ihn begehrte schließlich zu viel wurden. Als Tordir seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und ihn mit seinem heißen Samen füllte, folgte Patricius ihm auf den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase und Befriedigung zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden.

„Du gehörst mir, Wraith, nur mir!“ Hörte er die zufriedene Stimme seines Geliebten an seinem Ohr schnurren und die Bartstoppeln schabten sanft über seine weiche Haut, bevor überraschend sanfte Lippen seinen Mund in einem liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss bedeckten. Tordir entfernte die Augenbinde und Patricius blinzelte schläfrig. „Ja, Tordir, ich gehöre Dir, nur Dir. Habe ich Dir Vergnügen bereitet?“ Murmelte er dösig.

„Das hast Du in der Tat, Wraith. Schlaf jetzt, Patricius. Du hast mir eine große Dosis Deiner Lebenskraft geschenkt und Du musst Dich ausruhen, bevor ich Dich noch einmal nehme. Ich bin noch lange nicht mit Dir fertig und ich möchte, dass Du dafür gut ausgeruht bist“, ordnete der Runner an und Patricius gehorchte und schlief mit einem kleinen, glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen fast sofort ein.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Die Nacht hatte sich wieder über den Planeten gesenkt und die Lichtung lag in völliger Dunkelheit da, weil der Mond von dicken Wolken verdeckt wurde, die baldigen Regen und Sturm ankündigten. Plötzlich raschelten leise die Blätter eines Busches und die Zweige des Busches schnellten in ihre frühere Lage zurück, als ein schwarzer Schatten die Lichtung betrat und zu dem mit einem Kraftfeld geschützten Dart rannte, das geduldig darauf wartete, dass sein Besitzer wieder zu ihm zurück kommen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment lugte der Mond aus seinem Versteck hervor und beschien silbriges Haar, bevor das fahle Licht erneut unter den vielen Lagen dicker Wolken verschwand und alles wieder stockdunkel wurde.

Der Wraith überquerte eilig die Lichtung und eilte zu seinem Dart, während er schon die Fernbedienung drückte, bevor er sein Flugzeug erreicht hatte. Der beinahe unsichtbare Schein des Kraftfeldes erlosch und das Dach des Darts fuhr nach mit einem leisen Knarzen nach oben. Patricius kletterte hinein und das Dach schloss sich augenblicklich wieder über ihm.  
Der Commander hielt einen Moment lang inne, und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes und der Nacht, bevor er sein Dart startete. Es erwachte zum Leben, eifrig darauf bedacht, den Befehlen seines Commanders zu gehorchen und Patricius seufzte sehnsüchtig auf.  
Jetzt würde er zu seinem Leben zurückkehren und als Commander ein großes Basis-Schiff und seine Crew befehligen, während er seine wahren Gefühle und Bedürfnisse wieder tief in seinem Innern verstecken musste, bis er eine neue Botschaft von seinem ungewöhnlichen Liebhaber, seinem Meister – seinem Gefährten bekommen würde.

Sicher, sie waren diese enge Verbindung noch nicht offiziell eingegangen, aber für Patricius war der menschliche Runner sein Gefährte, das einzige Wesen, das ihn wirklich ganz machte. Er wusste nicht, ob Tordir seine Gefühle erwiderte oder ob er für ihn auch der Einzige war, aber vielleicht würden seine Träume eines Tages wahr werden und sie würden für immer zusammen sein können.  
Jetzt war noch nicht die richtige Zeit und Patricius schob sein Verlangen und seine sehnsüchtigen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes zurück und ließ das Dart vom Boden abheben und in den Himmel fliegen.

Gerade bevor er den Weltraum erreichte, streckte er seine telepathischen Fühler aus und da war sie, die sanfte Berührung des Geistes des Runners, der auf der Lichtung stand und dem Dart nachblickte, bis es seiner Sicht entschwunden war, während er ihm einen sanften Abschiedsgruß zuflüsterte.

Patricius lächelte. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden, aber sie würden sich wiedersehen, da war er sich ganz sicher.


	2. Der Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricius muss nach ihrem geheimen Treffen jetzt den Planeten wieder verlassen und zu seinem Leben als respektabler Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes zurückkehren.  
> Tordir steht am Rande der Lichtung und blickt ihm nach. Dabei erinnert er sich an ihre erste denkwürdige Begegnung und wie alles damals anfing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es hat schrecklich lange gedauert und ich habe einige englische Geschichten zwischendrin gepostet, aber meine Beta hatte Ferien und das habe ich ausgenutzt, weil sie nicht immer Zeit hat. Dafür sind die deutschen Kapitel immer deutlich länger, falls das ein kleiner Trost ist.
> 
> Hier ist also nun ein weiteres Kapitel von Tordir und Patricius, das vom Anfang ihrer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung berichtet. Ich habe beschlossen, keine neue Geschichte zu schreiben, sondern es als zweites Kapitel an diese anzuhängen. Ich werde bestimmt noch mal über die beiden schreiben, ich muss gestehen, dass ich selbst sehr von den beiden fasziniert bin, viel mehr, als ich am Anfang, als mir die Idee kam, die Rollen einmal zu vertauschen, erwartet hätte.
> 
> Ich muss mich noch einmal für die etwas derbe Sprache entschuldigen, die ich sonst eigentlich bei meinen Sex-Szenen vermeide, aber Süßholz und zarte Worte würden einfach nicht zu diesen beiden Figuren passen und ich denke, dass Ihr, meine wundervollen Leser, mir da sicher zustimmen werdet. Tordir nennt Patricius außerdem seinen 'Jungen', was bitte nicht als Fantasie über einen Minderjährigen zu verstehen ist! Ich werde niemals auch nur daran denken, über so etwas zu schreiben, aber mir ist keine passendere Bezeichnung eingefallen, um die Art ihrer Beziehung zu beschreiben. 'Junge' bedeutet in diesem Fall lediglich, dass Tordir der Herr und Meister ist und Patricius sich ihm unterwirft.  
> Alles, was in dieser Geschichte geschieht ist zu hundert Prozent einvernehmlich und gewünscht und die beiden haben tiefe Gefühle füreinander, auch wenn sie diese nicht laut aussprechen.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen, und noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank für Eure Treue, Eure vielen Aufrufe und Kudos! Vielleicht habt Ihr ja auch mal Lust, einen Kommentar zu schreiben? Ich bin immer ganz begeistert, wenn ich einen deutschen Kommentar bekomme und Feedback inspiriert mich of zu neuen Geschichten, also traut Euch bitte! :-)

Tordir beobachtete, wie das Dart den Planeten verließ und sich dabei hoch in den dunklen Himmel schraubte, bis es nur ein kleiner, kaum noch sichtbarer Punkt war, wie einer der vielen blinkenden Sterne, die jetzt hinter den dunklen Wolken verborgen waren.

Er ließ einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer hören, in der Gewissheit, dass sein Geliebter ihn nicht würde hören können und er wusste, dass er seinen guten Jungen schrecklich vermissen würde, bis sie sich endlich wiedersehen würden. Er flüsterte seinem Wraith einen sanften Abschiedsgruß zu und dann stand er einfach noch eine Weile in der Dunkelheit am Rande der Lichtung und atmete tief die klare und köstliche Nachtluft ein, die schon mit der Feuchtigkeit des herannahenden Sturmes gesättigt war und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung drei Jahre zuvor:

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Drei Jahre zuvor, irgendwo in der Pegasus-Galaxis:_

 

_Der Runner warf sich durch die blubbernden blauen Wellen des Wurmloches und kam hart auf dem staubigen Boden auf der anderen Seite des Tores auf einem neuen Planeten auf. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und sprang auf die Füße, da seine Jäger sicher dicht hinter ihm waren und ihm auf diesen Planeten folgen würden._

_Er krümmte den Oberkörper und rannte in einem Zick-Zack-Kurs über den weiten Platz mit den alten Antiker-Ruinen und in Richtung der dicht bewaldeten Berge, die ihre buckligen Kuppen in den fahl-blauen Himmel reckten, da er sich dort in den Wäldern mit ihren großen Bäumen, dem wilden Gebüsch und den unbekannten Höhlen viel besser würde verbergen können. Er hörte Geräusche hinter sich, aber er drehte sich nicht um, sondern rannte einfach nur so schnell er konnte, denn er wusste genau, wo er hin wollte._

_Tordir war schon oft auf diesem Planeten gewesen und er versuchte jedes Mal hierher zu gelangen, um seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Er konnte zwar nicht sehr lange auf diesem Planeten verweilen, was an der starken Strahlung lag, die von dem heißen blauen Stern ausging, der diese Welt beschien, da die Strahlung von der dünnen Ozon-Schicht, die den Planeten umgab nicht abgehalten wurde, aber er konnte sich jedes Mal zwei oder drei Tage hier aufhalten, bevor er Gefahr lief, durch die Strahlung krank zu werden und diese Zeit reichte ihm, um seine Jäger zu besiegen. Die Strahlung vereitelte nämlich außerdem jeden Versuch der Wraith, die ihn jagten, ihn mit dem Empfänger-Gerät aufzuspüren, da weder der Sender in ihm, noch der Empfänger aufgrund der Strahlung auf diesem Planeten arbeiteten. Das war der Grund, warum er jedes Mal hierher kam._

_Die Wraith mussten sich auf ihre Jagdinstinkte verlassen, um ihn zu finden und nach den mehr als zehn Jahren, die er nun schon als Runner lebte und den zahllosen Jägern, die er schon besiegt hatte, besaß er die gleichen Fähigkeiten und Instinkte, so dass es auf diesem Planeten immer ein für beide Seiten faires Spiel war, von der Anzahl beider Parteien einmal abgesehen._   
_Tordir war der einsame Runner und er wurde üblicherweise von mindestens fünf Wraith gejagt, die ihm auf diesen Planeten folgten. Aber das war nichts, was Tordir so beunruhigte, wie es vermutlich andere Leute beunruhigt hätte. Tordir war sehr zufrieden damit, allein auf sich gestellt zu sein und fünf Wraith zu schlagen bereitete ihm auch keinerlei Probleme. Er musste sie dafür auch nicht unbedingt töten. Die meiste Zeit fing er sie einfach in Fallen und verließ den Planeten wieder, bevor sie sich daraus befreit hatten. Sie vertrugen eine größere Strahlendosis und wenn sie clever genug waren, um sich rechtzeitig zu befreien, dann überlebten sie auch._

_Tordir erreichte unbehelligt den Rand des Waldes, obwohl ihm mehrere Schüsse aus Wraith-Waffen um die Ohren pfiffen und als er kurz den Kopf umwandte, sah er, dass es diesmal nur zwei Wraith geschafft hatten, ihm durch das Wurmloch zu folgen. Gut. Zwei Wraith würden einfach zu besiegen sein._

_Er eilte an der Baumgrenze entlang und verschwand dann zwischen den dunklen Schatten des wilden unberührten Waldes. Er wusste, dass er geschickt vorgehen musste, da die Wraith schneller und länger rennen konnten als Menschen, selbst, wenn sie so gut trainiert waren wie er. Tordir lächelte grimmig._

_Er war seit mehr als zehn Jahren ein Runner und er war wild entschlossen, auch die nächsten zehn Jahre auf diese Art zu leben. Er war nicht einfach zu besiegen, und das würde er auch seinen_ _arroganten Verfolgern beweisen, die tatsächlich glaubten, dass sie eine Chance hatten, ihn zu fangen. Der Runner lief in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo und nutzte die Bäume und Büsche als Deckung, als er sich von der Wildnis verschlucken und seine Verfolger dabei weit hinter sich ließ._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Der erste Wraith war einfach zu fangen gewesen. Es war ein junger, noch nicht erfahren und begabt genug, um eine ernsthafte Bedrohung oder ein würdiger Gegner zu sein._

_Am ersten Tag hatte Tordir einen der kleineren Berge erklommen und sich dort versteckt, wobei er ein natürliches Loch, vermutlich der Eingang zu einer geheimen Höhle als Falle präpariert hatte. Er hatte das Loch mit Ästen und Blättern bedeckt, und als der jüngere Wraith den Hügel erreicht und ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er alles vergessen, was ihm beigebracht worden war und in das Loch gestolpert, als er auf ihn zu gestürmt war._

_Natürlich war der andere Wraith nicht so einfach zu fangen. Tordir hatte das von Anfang an vermutet, als er ihn flüchtig gesehen hatte. Der andere musste ein Commander sein, wenn man nach dem Tattoo, das sein linkes Auge umrandete, seinem Verhalten und seiner Erscheinung ging. Ein alter und erfahrener Commander. Dieser Wraith wusste sehr genau, dass Tordir den Planeten innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage wieder verlassen musste und war einfach in der Nähe des Tores geblieben, da es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, diesen Planeten wieder zu verlassen._

_Der Commander lauerte irgendwo in den Schatten zwischen den Antiker-Ruinen und wartete darauf, dass seine Beute zu ihm kam. Wenigstens hatte Tordir so etwas Zeit gewonnen, um sich von der Jagd zu erholen. Er war auf einem anderen Hügel geblieben, da er sich sicher war, dass der unge Wraith einige Tage brauchen würde, um den Weg aus der großen Höhle hinaus zu finden, nachdem seine Verletzungen, von dem Sturz verursacht, geheilt waren._

_Er hatte einige Wurzeln und Früchte, die er von früheren Aufenthalten auf diesem Planeten kannte, gegessen und er hatte geschlafen und war jetzt auf dem Rückweg zum Sternentor. Er hatte sich aus zwei dicken Ästen zwei Kampfstöcke gefertigt und er wusste, dass der unbekannte Commander die Herausforderung annehmen und mit ihm auf diese Weise kämpfen würde, anstatt seine Waffe zu benutzen._

_Er schlich sich näher an die Ruinen heran und schnüffelte ein paar Mal, um die Luft in seiner Umgebung einzuatmen. Sein Geruchssinn war fast so ausgeprägt wie der der Wraith und nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen wusste er sofort, wo sich der Wraith versteckte._

_Er huschte leise an den Ruinen eines ehemals großen Gebäudes entlang und lugte um die Ecke der letzten übrig gebliebenen Wand._   
_Da war er, hinter der nächsten Ruine und wartete auf ihn. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Wraith schien auf etwas gerichtet zu sein, das Tordir von seiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte, aber nach ein paar Sekunden bleckte der Wraith die Zähne und fauchte enttäuscht, als er begriff, dass die Geräusche, denen er gelauscht hatte, von drei kleinen Tieren kamen und nicht von seiner Beute._

_Tordir bleckte seine Zähne ebenfalls in einem zufriedenen Grinsen während er den Wraith – seine Beute - eine Weile beobachtete. Er musste zugeben, dass der Wraith ein sehr schönes und attraktives männliches Exemplar seiner Rasse war. Er war von schlankem Wuchs und seine Bewegungen zeugten von einer natürlichen Anmut und Eleganz, die Tordir bisher nur selten gesehen hatte, sogar bei den Wraith, die normalerweise mit Anmut und Grazie gesegnet waren. Seine wundervolle lange und dicke silberne Mähne fiel ihm über den Rücken bis zur Taille hinunter, und nur zwei Strähnen waren an jeweils an den Seiten zurückgebunden, um die herrliche Mähne ein wenig zu bändigen. Tordir ballte seine Fäuste, weil er ganz plötzlich den starken Drang verspürte, seine Hände in dem weichen und duftenden 'Wasserfall' zu vergraben. Die Züge des Commanders waren männlich und doch regelmäßig und edel und das Tattoo, eine Art verschnörkelte Ranke, die an die blauen Wellen eines etablierten Wurmlochs erinnerte und der sehr gepflegte kleine Ziegenbart betonten die schönen Züge noch mehr. Der allseits bekannte schwarze Mantel lag verführerisch eng an dem schlanken Körper an, aber Tordir wünschte sich, dass er den Wraith ohne dieses schwere Kleidungsstück sehen könnte, um das Spiel der Muskeln besser bewundern zu können._

_Tordir straffte sich und schob diese plötzlichen und verstörenden Gedanken beiseite. Er nahm seine Stöcke und konzentrierte sich auf den nahenden Kampf._

_„Ich bin hier!“ Schrie er und der Wraith drehte sich in einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung um, wobei seine Haare um sein Gesicht wirbelten._

_Für ein paar Minuten starrten sie sich einfach nur an und der Runner fühlte eine merkwürdige Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Er hatte noch niemals etwas ähnliches mit einem seiner anderen Jäger gefühlt, aber dieser hier unterschied sich völlig von den anderen. Da war etwas in diesen goldenen Katzenaugen, eine seltsame Emotion und etwas, das an Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit erinnerte und Tordir beinahe magisch anzog. Er würde alles tun, was möglich war, um diesen besonderen Wraith am Leben zu lassen, wenn der fremde Commander ihm die Chance dazu ließ._

_Der Wraith warf seine Waffe zur Seite, nahm seine eigenen Kampfstöcke und kam langsam näher. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und es sah beinahe so aus, als ob er auf Schlittschuhen über das Eis gleiten würde. Tordir begriff, dass ein ganz schönes Stück harte Arbeit sein würde, diesen Krieger zu besiegen. Er umfasste seine Stöcke fester und umrundete den Wraith, der näher kam, die Zähne zu einem wütenden Zischen gebleckt._

_Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Wraith sprang ihn ganz plötzlich an und ließ seinen Jagdschrei erklingen, während ihre Stöcke mit lautem Klappern aufeinander trafen, als der wirbelnde Körper auf ihn prallte. Tordirs Kriegsschrei hallte über den Platz, als er sich duckte und sich dabei auf dem Absatz umdrehte, um in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung zur Seite zu springen._

_Der Kampf hatte begonnen._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Tordir starrte in die goldenen Augen des Wraith, während er seinen Angreifer fest zu Boden presste, und dabei wesentlich heftiger atmete, als er es normalerweise tat, nachdem er einen seiner Jäger besiegt hatte._

_Der Commander lag völlig still unter ihm und starrte zu ihm hoch, die Augen vor Überraschung und Schock geweitet. Tordir war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Wraith frisch genährt war und es vermutlich geschafft hätte, ihn abzuschütteln, wenn er es versucht hätte, aber irgendetwas lähmte ihn und das konnten eigentlich nicht nur sein Knie sein, das sich gefährlich gegen den Schritt des Wraith presste und sein Messer, das er an die Kehle des Wraith hielt._

_Der Kampf hatte mehr als zwanzig Minuten gedauert und der Runner hatte es zu schätzen gewusst, einen Gegner zu haben, gegen den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Er war sich tatsächlich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er den Kampf auch würde gewinnen können, bis ein kleines verstecktes Loch im Boden das Blatt zuungunsten des Wraith gewendet hatte. Er war zurückgetaumelt und Tordir hatte diese Gelegenheit sofort genutzt, ihn zu Boden gestoßen und sich selbst über ihn geworfen, sein Knie in den Schritt des Wraith drückend und das Messer, das beinahe von selbst in seine Hand flog, an seine verletzliche Kehle haltend._

_Tordir atmete tief den Duft des Wraith ein und seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er den Grund für das seltsame Verhalten des Wraith begriff. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass sein Knie sich gegen etwas hartes, dickes drückte, das in der letzten Minute noch härter und dicker geworden war. Die Atmung des Wraith war schwer und abgehackt und seine Pupillen waren rund und schwarz vor Erregung, Scham und Verlegenheit._

_„Ah, Commander, Du findest es also erregend, in den Dreck geworfen zu werden, am Boden festgenagelt zu sein und mein Knie auf Deinem dicken, fetten Schwanz und mein Messer an Deiner Kehle zu spüren, wie nett!“ Verhöhnte Tordir seinen Feind mit vor Spott triefender dunkler Stimme. „Sag mir, was ich mit Dir machen soll, Wraith! Soll ich Dir die Kehle durchschneiden oder soll ich Dich auf den Bauch drehen und Dich vögeln, bis Dir Hören und Sehen vergeht?“ Der Wraith schluckte hörbar und das Messer schnitt bei der Bewegung in die weiche Haut des Halses und ließ einen kleinen Kratzer zurück, der sich sofort mit Blut füllte, das aus dem Schnitt auf den Boden tropfte._   
_Tordirs Blick folgte den Tropfen, die von dem Staub aufgesaugt wurden und die Erde dunkelrot färbten. Tordir sah wieder auf das attraktive Gesicht unter ihm und schürzte die Lippen. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Wraith! Sag mir, was ich mit Dir machen soll!“ Befahl er heiser, als sein eigener Körper heftig auf den starken Geruch der Erregung reagierte, der die heiße und trockene Luft parfümierte, und auf das Gefühl der stolzen Männlichkeit, die unter seinem Knie zuckte._

_Der unbekannte Commander leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Besorg's mir“, flüsterte er schließlich, während er sich vor Scham und Erregung unter dem Körper des Runners krümmte._

_Tordir presste sein Knie fester gegen den brettharten Schaft. „Ich habe Dich nicht richtig verstanden, Commander! Sag mir, was ich mit Dir machen soll!“_

_Der Commander leckte sich erneut die Lippen. „Ich will, dass Du mich auf den Bauch drehst und mich vögelst, bis mir Hören und Sehen vergeht“, wiederholte er etwas lauter und mit vor Lust, Not, Scham und Schmerz erstickter Stimme._

_„Gute Wahl. Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, so einen hübschen und netten Jungen wie Dich zu töten. Sag, dass Du mein braver Junge sein und tun wirst, was ich Dir befehle, Wraith!“ Verlangte Tordir und der Wraith atmete zitternd ein._

_„Ich werde ein braver Junge sein und tun, was Du mir befiehlst“, murmelte er und Tordir konnte spüren, dass er halb wahnsinnig war vor Verlangen und Not, denn der Geruch seiner Erregung wurde_ _von Minute zu Minute durchdringender. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, hielt ihm aber weiterhin das Messer gefährlich nah an seine verletzliche Kehle. Der Kratzer war schon verheilt und das bewies Tordir, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, dass der Wraith frisch genährt war, recht gehabt hatte. Aber der Commander würde auf keinen Fall einen tiefen Schnitt in seiner Kehle überleben, und das wusste der Wraith natürlich auch._

_„Zieh Dich aus!“ Befahl er einfach und der Commander gehorchte und zog sich mit bebenden Händen und zitternden Fingern aus. Als er sich aus seinen Hosen schälte und aus dem Stoff, den Wraith wohl als Unterwäsche benutzte sprang seine dicke und erregte Männlichkeit aus ihrem Gefängnis und die angeschwollene dunkelgraue Spitze glänzte von der Nässe, die Tordirs Knie schon daraus gemolken hatte._   
_Für einen kurzen Moment bewunderte Tordir einfach nur die überwältigende Schönheit des Kriegers, die perfekt definierten Muskeln und die weiche, blasse Haut mit den verzierten Tätowierungen, die der an seinem linken Auge ähnelten. Als er das kleine, zufriedene Grinsen sah, das die Mundwinkel des Wraith, der seine Bewunderung bemerkt hatte, umspielte, verengte er seine Augen und brachte das Messer von der verletzlichen Kehle zu dem pochenden Glied, das stolz in die Luft ragte und strich mit der Klinge über das erhitzte, harte Fleisch unter der weichen Haut – so viel weicher Samt und harter Stahl. Er ließ den kalten Stahl seines Messers noch einmal über die Erektion des Wraith gleiten und noch mehr milchige Flüssigkeit tropfte aus dem Schlitz._

_Die goldenen Augen weiteten sich in echter Furcht und der Wraith schluckte wieder. „Ich werde ein braver Junge sein“, krächzte er, noch heftiger erregt durch die bedrohliche Liebkosung._

_„Gut! Das wollte ich hören! Und jetzt dreh Dich um!“ Quetschte Tordir mit zusammengepressten Lippen heraus. Sein eigener Schwanz drückte schmerzhaft hart gegen seine Hose. Er öffnete die Verschlüsse seiner Hose und befreite seine pochende Männlichkeit, begierig danach, sie in der verführerischen engen Hitze des zitternden Körpers zu vergraben, der da vor ihm im Dreck lag, den perfekten Hintern in die Höhe gereckt._

_Er schlug den Wraith auf eine Pobacke und genoss das Keuchen und Grunzen, das er dabei zu hören bekam. Er schlug erneut zu und dann wieder und wieder, in einem schnellen und harten Rhythmus, in den Geräuschen schwelgend, die jeder Schlag auf der weichen Haut verursachte und dem Stöhnen und den heiseren Schreien, die er dem alten Commander damit entlockte._

_„Du warst ein böser, böser Junge! Du musst bestraft werden!“ Knurrte er und der Wraith nickte heftig mit dem Kopf._

_„Ja, ich muss bestraft werden! Ich war ein böser Junge, aber ich verspreche, dass ich ein guter Junge sein werde!“ Keuchte er und Tordir lachte atemlos, erregt und erfreut._

_„Oh ja, Du wirst ein guter Junge sein. Du wirst meinen großen Schwanz in Deinem Hintern haben und Du wirst alles tun, was ich Dir sage, Wraith, verstanden?“_

_Ein letzter harter Schlag prasselte auf jede Pobacke herunter, die beide jetzt ziemlich heiß und viel dunkler als die restliche Haut waren. Seine Hand fühlte sich ebenfalls heiß an und schmerzte ein wenig, aber das war es wert gewesen. Er teilte die bebenden Pobacken, aber dann hielt er einen Moment inne. Natürlich waren Wraith viel schwerer als Menschen zu verletzen, aber Tordir war sich dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass männliche Wraith wenigstens ein Minimum an Vorspiel und Vorbereitung brauchten und er wollte das heisere Stöhnen hören, das von der Ekstase des Commander zeugte, nicht seine Schmerzensschreie._

_Als er nicht weitermachte, stöhnte der Wraith, wackelte sehr einladend mit seinem Hintern und flüsterte unsicher: „Worauf wartest Du denn noch? Ich werde ein braver Junge sein und tun, was Du mir befiehlst, aber bitte nimm mich, jetzt – Meister“, jammerte er bettelnd._

_Ein starkes Gefühl der Macht und des Verlangens wogte durch Tordirs ganzen Körper, als er hörte, wie der fremde Commander ihn als seinen Meister anerkannte und er wurde noch härter und erregter. Tordir grunzte zufrieden und spuckte auf seinen Finger, um diesen danach tief in dem wartenden Körper zu vergraben. Der Commander stieß beinahe verzweifelt die Hüften nach oben, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren und Tordir war bald in der Lage, noch mehr Finger einzuführen, um das andere männliche Wesen hastig und ungeduldig zu weiten._

_Sein eigener Schwanz pochte heftig und war so hart, dass es beinahe wehtat, die Spitze schon ganz feucht vor Wollust, was es einfacher für ihn machen würde, den Wraith ohne Gleitmittel zu nehmen. Er umfasste die Hüften des Wraith, hob seinen Hintern an und stieß in ihn hinein, sein schmerzendes Glied tief in die willkommene heiße Enge schiebend, die ihn auf eine so verführerische Art und Weise umschloss, dass er einen Moment innehalten musste, um zumindest einen kleinen Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden. Er wollte nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei war, nicht bevor der alte Krieger auch seine Erfüllung gefunden hatte. Er verdiente es, befriedigt zu werden, erstens wegen dem großartigen Kampf und dann auch, weil er ein braver Junge gewesen war. Der Wraith krampfte sich um ihn zusammen, instinktiv gegen die harsche Inbesitznahme kämpfend und Tordir wartete geduldig, bis der Commander sich entspannte._

_Dann begann er, sich zu bewegen. Er stemmte eine Hand gegen die Kuhle in dem muskulösen Rücken, genau da, wo der Rücken in den Hintern überging und die Wirbelsäule mit all ihren Graten in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor ihm lag und schlängelte die andere Hand um seine Taille, bis er sie um die brettharte Länge schlingen konnte. Der Commander erschauerte unter ihm und ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, das in der Erde und dem Gras erstickte, in die sein Gesicht gedrückt wurde. Tordir veränderte seinen Winkel, um sicher zu stellen, dass er mit jedem seiner Stöße die empfindsamste Stelle tief im Inneren des Wraith treffen würde und umfasste mit der anderen Hand dann seine Flanke. So war sein Oberkörper etwas angehoben und der Wraith drehte dankbar den Kopf auf die Seite, um besser atmen zu können._

_Der nasse Schwanz in seiner Hand zuckte hilflos, pochend vor Gier, seine Ladung endlich loszuschießen und Tordir bewegte sich in einem frenetischen Rhythmus vor und zurück, gnadenlos zustoßend und den Wraith unaufhaltsam an den Abgrund süßen Vergessens treibend. Er war sich bewusst, dass er hart und grob war, und dass er jeden anderen Mann verletzt hätte, wenigstens, wenn es ein Mensch gewesen wäre, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Commander das hier vertragen konnte, dass er es sogar genau auf diese Weise wollte, dass er sich danach sehnte, so hart wie möglich gevögelt zu werden, dass er bestraft und geschlagen werden wollte. Dieser Wraith lebte seit Jahrtausenden, und er war ganz sicher der Commander eines großen und mächtigen Basis-Schiffes, aber er wollte, er brauchte es, der Junge eines anderen starken Mannes zu sein – sein Junge, der Junge eines Runners, der ein Meister seines Fachs geworden war und der immer überlebte und selbst seine Jäger jagte, um sie zu überwältigen und zu besiegen._

_Eine neue Welle von Begehren schwappte über ihn hinweg und er fühlte heftigen Besitzerstolz. Er wollte der Meister dieses Commanders sein, er wollte, dass dieser schöne Wraith sein ganz persönlicher Junge wurde. Er hatte früher schon Partner gehabt, die sich ihm freiwillig unterworfen hatten, glücklich und eifrig, aber er hatte noch nie einen Wraith besessen, er hatte bis heute noch nicht mal gewusst, dass er einen Wraith mit solcher Macht begehren konnte._

_Er bewegte sich noch schneller, sich seiner eigenen Erfüllung nähernd, und der Wraith unter ihm stöhnte und keuchte, als der dicke Schwanz des Menschen ihn ausfüllte und weitete und dabei jedes Mal seine sensible Stelle stimulierte. Tordir massierte das pulsierende Glied im Rhythmus seiner Stöße und fühlte, wie sich der Commander, halb verrückt vor Verlangen und Not, unaufhaltsam dem Gipfel näherte. Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick lang, ob er dem Wraith seine Erfüllung versagen sollte, aber er wollte, dass der Commander ihm hörig wurde, und das würde vielleicht nicht passieren, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht kommen ließ. Deshalb erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit und den Druck seiner Massage und der Wraith belohnte ihn augenblicklich mit einem heiseren Schrei voller Lust und Ekstase. Er wurde steif unter ihm und bog die Hüften nach oben, als er er bebend und heftig erschauernd einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt erreichte und seinen Samen über die Finger und den staubigen Boden spritzte._

_Tordir liebkoste ihn, bis er den letzten Tropfen aus ihm heraus gemolken hatte, dann ließ er das jetzt schlaffe Glied los und grub seine Nägel in die muskulösen Hüften, um sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Er rammte sich hart und schnell in das zitternde männliche Wesen und presste den alten Commander dabei jedes Mal in den harten Untergrund. Der Commander wimmerte und stöhnte, als seine weiche Wange wieder in den Staub gedrückt wurde und seine wunderschöne, silberne Mähne war jetzt ebenfalls mit Staub und Dreck bedeckt._

_Tordir wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, als er den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase erreichte, und er unterdrückte nur mühsam seinen eigenen, lauten Lustschrei. Er füllte den bebenden und zitternden männlichen Wraith unter ihm mit seiner heißen Erfüllung und markierte ihn damit auf die einzige Art und Weise, wie ein Mensch ein anderes Wesen markieren konnte. Dann hielt er inne, immer noch tief in dem schlaffen Körper vergraben und genoss für kurze Zeit den warmen und süßen Nachhall der erlebten Ekstase._

_Nach einer Weile zog er sich zurück und sah zu, wie sein Samen aus dem Wraith herauslief, bevor der Wraith zu Boden sank und sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammenrollte._

_Tordir stand auf und machte seine Hose wieder zu. Er würde sich später säubern, auf einem anderen Planeten. Er wusste, wohin er sich wenden würde, er kannte einen Platz, an dem er ein Weilchen bleiben konnte, bevor die Wraith das Signal seines Senders mit ihrem Empfänger wieder auffangen würden._

_„Du ziehst Dich besser wieder an, Wraith“, stellte er fest. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis Dein junger Untergebener hier wieder auftauchen wird. Du willst doch_ _bestimmt nicht, dass er Dich so sieht, oder?“_

_Der Commander blickte ihn mit stumpfen und müden Augen an. „Du lässt mich am Leben?“ Fragte er und seine Stimme klang so erschöpft wie es sein Gesichtsausdruck war._

_Tordir kniete sich vor ihn und griff unter sein Kinn mit dem jetzt ziemlich zerzausten Ziegenbärtchen. „Du bist jetzt mein Junge, Wraith. Und Du warst heute ein guter Junge. Du gehörst jetzt mir, wage es nicht, das jemals zu vergessen, verstanden?“_

_Der Wraith nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Verstanden, Meister“, antwortete er. Seine Stimme war rau, aber mit neuer Hoffnung erfüllt. „Werden wir uns denn wiedersehen, mein Meister?“ Wagte er es schließlich mit zitternden Lippen zu fragen. Tordir beugte den Kopf hinunter und küsste den Wraith auf den Mund, um ihm einen kurzen Moment der Zärtlichkeit zu schenken._

_„Ja, mein Junge, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich werde Dich finden und Dich kontaktieren, aber wenn Du es wagen solltest, den Kontakt mit mir zu suchen, werde ich Dich bestrafen.“_

_Der Wraith nickte wieder. „Ich werde ein guter Junge sein und darauf warten, dass Du mich rufst“, beeilte er sich zu versichern._

_Tordir lächelte zufrieden. „Jetzt steh auf und mach Dich wieder präsentabel, Junge. Und folge mir nicht!“ Tordir stand auf und eilte, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, zu dem Anwahlgerät, um eine neue Adresse zu wählen. Das Sternentor drehte seine üblichen Runden und das Wurmloch etablierte sich mit seinem üblichen lauten Zischen. Tordir rannte zum Tor und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um, bevor er durch die blauen Wellen verschwand._

_Sein Junge, der stolze und alte Wraith Commander stand noch dort, wo Tordir ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sich wieder angezogen, sein Mantel war staubig und sein weißes Haar fiel ihm in einer_ _zerzausten, ungebändigten Mähne über den Rücken. Seine ansprechenden Gesichtszüge waren voller Sehnsucht und ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Tordir erwiderte das Lächeln und hob die Hand zu einem letzten Abschiedsgruß, bevor er durch das Wurmloch schritt und seinen Jungen zurückließ._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Gegenwart, auf der dunklen Lichtung:_

 

Tordir seufzte noch einmal, als er in den Erinnerungen an ihre erste denkwürdige Begegnung schwelgte. Während der ersten Monate war es wegen dem Sender in seinem Körper für sie immer schwierig gewesen, sich zu treffen und sie hatten jedes Mal diesen unwirtlichen Planeten als Treffpunkt wählen müssen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, von anderen Wraith erwischt zu werden. Tordir würde nichts tun, was Patricius' Ruf oder sein Ansehen schädigen könnte, er war sein Meister und er fühlte sich für das Wohlergehen und das Geheimnis seines Jungen verantwortlich. Patricius mochte sein Junge sein, aber er war auch der respektable, starke und tapfere Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes, Tordir hatte das immer gewusst und den alten Wraith auch immer als solchen respektiert.

Zu ihrem Glück war Rodney McKay dazu in der Lage gewesen, den Sender in einer Weise zu verändern, dass er ihn an- und abschalten konnte und jetzt konnten sie sich an Orten wie diesem wundervollen Planeten treffen und ihre kostbare Zeit zusammen genießen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass feindliche Wraith kamen und sie während ihrer lustvollen Stunden jagten.

Er blickte ein letztes Mal in den dunklen und Wolken verhangenen Himmel, bevor er sich umwandte und zu ihrem Versteck zurück eilte. Er würde noch einen weiteren Tag dort verbringen, bevor einer seiner Handelspartner kommen würde, um ihn abzuholen. Er würde nichts riskieren, was Patricius' Position gefährden würde. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Patricius' Wünsche und Sehnsüchte in der Zweiten Allianz kein Problem darstellen würden, aber es gab noch andere Wraith dort draußen und es war jetzt noch nicht die rechte Zeit, um aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen und eine offizielle Verbindung einzugehen, auch wenn er sich manchmal wünschte, dass es so wäre.

Tordir lächelte, als er durch den dichten Wald zu ihrem Versteck zurück marschierte. Sie würden sich wiedersehen und vielleicht würde es dann ja der richtige Zeitpunkt sein, um das Mal seines Besitzanspruches auf seinem Jungen zu hinterlassen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas derartiges in dieser Art und Weise geschrieben habe und es wäre toll zu wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat und ob Ihr vielleicht noch mehr über Patricius und Tordir lesen wollt! Bitte gebt mir Feedback! :-)


End file.
